


What little girls, and boys, are made of

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children of Characters, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, They Have Kids, married as heck, non sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Crowley brings up to Aziraphale that he would like to have children. At first things are exciting, but they may have underestimated what it's like to be a parent.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main thing here is I HC them both as pretty sex repulsed, which is why I wrote certain things the way I did :)

Crowley and Aziraphale sat together on their usual bench in the park. Despite having been married for several years now, they still kept a respectable distance. After all, Aziraphale was not particularly fond of public displays of affection. Crowley sat with his legs sprawled, his arms draped over the bench, one finger just touching Aziraphale’s shoulder. As always, Aziraphale sat straight up, his knees together, his hands folded on his lap. They watched the humans go about their business. Going to and from work, walking their dogs, taking their children to play on the playground. Crolwey watched one particular family the most. One father was carrying a little girl on his shoulders, while the other chased the older boy around the slide, pretending to be a dinosaur. He blinked at them, his head tilted to one side.  
“Huh…” he said casually.  
Aziraphale looked at him. “Huh?”  
“Yeah,” Crowley said, moving his knee back and forth. “Do you see that one couple, the one with the two dads?”  
Aziraphale looked at the playground. “Oh, yes, I do.”  
“I was just thinking… well…” Crowley’s voice dropped off. He had been thinking about this for a very long time, but he’d never dared to bring it up to his angel. What if Azirahpale didn’t like the idea, and it put a wedge between them?  
“What were you thinking?” Aziraphale asked.  
Crowley moved so that he was no longer touching his husband, and his face turned away slightly.  
“I was just thinking how nice it would be to have a family.”  
The silence that followed made Crowley’s heart skip a beat.  
“A family,” Aziraphale repeated at last. “Children?”  
Crowley glanced over. “Well, yes.”  
“Oh, I’d never thought of that. I wonder how we’d go about it.”  
Crowley flushed. He knew all about the birds and the bees, but they were not humans, or animals. They weren’t earthly beings. He had no idea how anything like this worked between an angel and a demon.  
“Well I’ve got a womb,” Crowley said, “So I suppose I’d be the one to carry the baby.”  
“You’ve got a what?” Aziraphale turned to Crowley with wide eyes.  
Crowley sat up straight. “I - er.. A womb,” he said.  
“Crowley, I had no idea!” Aziraphale smiled.  
“You don’t mind?”  
“No, of course not!” blushed the angel. “It’s… it’s delightful. To think, we could have our own children!”  
“You like the idea?” Crowley asked hesitantly.  
“I do,” admitted Aziraphale. “It would be quite the undertaking, and we’d have to do a great deal of research.”  
“Where exactly does one do research on how and angel and a demon have a baby?” Crowley grinned.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Crowley,” Aziraphale huffed. “We’re human bodied, for the most part.”  
“You’re not suggesting we fuck?” Crowley said, half grinning, half in a full panic.  
“Of course not!” Aziraphale sounded offended. “That’s far too animalistic.”  
Crowley couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.  
“And besides,” Aziraphale scolded, “We won’t be able to use that kind of language if we have a child.”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Is that fucking so?” he winked.  
Aziraphale pursed his lips. “What do you say we find a library and get a few books?”  
“We could always google it,” Crowley suggested.  
“I refuse to put something as important as childbirth in the hands of the internet.”  
Crowley shook his head. “It’s a wonder you let us have indoor plumbing.”  
But Aziraphale was not listening. His mind was reeling with possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reached the library, the nerves had already begun to set in. Crowley had seen women in labour. Aziraphale had watched generations of children grow up hating their parents. Neither of them had any point of reference of what it was like to be a father or a mother or just a parent in general.  
Aziraphale walked up to the front desk, his arm in the crook of Crowley’s elbow. It was the one thing he liked to do with Crowley in public. He liked to show people that this handsome devil, or rather, demon, belonged to him.  
“Could you please direct us to the section that would have books on pregnancy and childbirth?” Aziraphale said politely.  
The librarian looked the two of them up and down. “Er, yes. That would be down the hall, to the right, and around the corner.”  
“Thank you,” Aziraphale nodded. “Come on, Crowley dear.”  
She watched them walk arm-in-arm down the hall, and shrugged.  
When they reached the section they began to skim through books. To their left was a very pregnant looking teenager, reading “The Girlfriends Guide to Pregnancy,” while a woman in glasses read the “Mayo Clinic Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy.” It wasn’t long until they realized they really had no idea what they were looking for. None of these books would give them an idea of how they were supposed to get pregnant in the first place.  
“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea,” Crowley admitted. “I just thought-”  
“Don’t be silly, darling,” Aziraphale said, taking Crowley’s hand. “If this is something that is important to you, then it’s important to me too.”  
“Thank you, Angel,” Crowley smiled gently.  
“Excuse me,” said a voice from behind them. They turned to see a woman with short and a jean jacket smiling at them. “I couldn’t help but overhearing.”  
Aziraphale felt a bit anxious. “Oh?”  
“A gay couple I know used a surigate mother, if you’re not interested in adopting.”  
“Oh, we were thinking we would do it ourselves,” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley rolled his eyes. The woman looked surprised.  
“Oh!” she said, “Is one of you trans?”  
“Yes,” Crowley interjected before Aziraphale could say anything. “I am.”  
Aziraphale furrowed his brows at his husband. “What we mean is we’re not entirely sure how to go about it.”  
The woman still looked quite confused. These were two grown up men, at least in their 40’s, and they were looking her in the face, telling her they didn’t know how to make a baby. At this rate she was rather surprised they had not already made one by accident somewhere along the lines.  
“Oh, well, I’m not entirely sure how to explain that to you, but I can show you some books that helped me when I had my first baby.”  
“Thank you, that would be lovely!” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley rolled his eyes, and followed the woman and his angel down the row of books.  
A half an hour later, Crowley and Aziraphale carried an armload of books back to the park, where Crowley had parked his car, and put them into the back seat.  
“Why did you tell her you were trans?” Aziraphale asked at last.  
“Angel, we both look like men. Biological men can’t conceive babies together. God, after 6,000 years you haven’t learned that?”  
Aziraphale flushed. “Oh I know that,” he protested. “I just suppose… I forget that we appear to be men. I have such a difficult time remembering genders.”  
Crowley leaned over and kissed him. “You beautiful idiot,” he said, starting the car.  
They drove home together, talking about what hospital they would use if Crowley did get pregnant, and if they would have a home birth or a hospital one. When they reached home, they unloaded their books into the house.  
Crowley sat on the floor, books spread around him, reading about anatomy. He wanted to make sure he had everything right before he tried to create a life inside him. Aziraphale sat with a cup of cocoa, reading about morning sickness.  
“Are you sure you want to go through all this?” he said, half way through a paragraph about labour pains.  
Crowley looked up from a page with a diagram of the female reproductive system. “What do you mean?” he asked.  
“Well, pregnancy seems quite difficult, and painful. And it could permanently change your body.”  
“You forget I can change my body however I like,” Crowley smiled.  
“Yes, but” he looked down at a list of symptoms, “Morning sickness, hot flashes, mood swings, bloating, fatigue, headaches, back pain, and a whole host of other things.”  
Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, his golden eyes staring at the angel without blinking. “It would all be worth it,” he said, in half a whisper, “To carry something inside me that we made together. To be able to look down at the baby in my arms, and know that they’re ours. Purely unique. Both angel and demon. Perfect… It would make it all seem so worth it. Everything we went through. To put our finger to heaven and hell. To show them that together… together we are one. Forever.”  
“Oh Crowley, my dear,” Aziraphale hummed. “Come here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley found himself being guided to their bedroom by Aziraphale’s hand. He felt his heart beating wildly within his chest. What was about to happen? Aziraphale closed the door behind them, guiding Crowley to the bed.  
“What are you doing?” Crowley asked, but Aziraphale put a finger to his lips.  
“Hush, dear,” he said in a low voice. “Follow my lead.”  
Crowley went red as he saw Aziraphale take off his jacket and vest and crawl onto the bed. Aziraphale patted the space beside him. Crowley removed his own jacket and vest, and moved to meet Aziraphale on the bed.  
“Now what?” he asked.  
Aziraphale took Crowley’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Crowley closed his eyes, leaning into Aziraphale’s embrace. He felt warm, light headed. His arms found their way around Crowley’s neck, running his fingers through his short hair. He found himself pressing his body against Aziraphale. They’d cuddled before, slept side by side night after night, but nothing had been like this. Despite his eyes being closed, he felt enveloped in light. Aziraphale pulled back, touching his cheek to Crowley’s.  
“Are you 100% sure you want this baby?”  
This was all moving so fast. Crowley felt himself grow nervous. Could he do this? Could he be a mother? What if he did something wrong and they fucked the baby up? They fukced up just about everything else they did, why would this be any different? And yet… despite all their mistakes, they were incredibly happy. He’d never been so happy. Not in 6,000 years and the eternity before. Not as an angel as heaven’s gate.  
He felt Aziraphale’s hands move from his face to his back, as Aziraphale nuzzled his face into Crowley’s shoulder.  
“I’m sure,” the demon whispered. “I’m absolutely sure.”  
The room seemed to suddenly be full of light. Crowley felt Aziraphale pull him tighter, and he held on just as tightly. He lowered his face to Aziraphale’s shoulder, breathing in the sweet smell of his cologne. It was like he could feel wind rushing through his hair, despite the fact that every window in the room was closed. He could have sworn, for a moment, neither of them touched the bed.  
The next thing Crowley knew, he was waking up, still in his clothes, and even his shoes, with a blanket over him. He sat up to see Aziraphale putting his vest and jacket back on.  
“Hello dear,” Aziraphale smiled.  
Crowley blinked. He had no idea what time it was or even what day it was. “What on earth just happened?” he said, rubbing his head.  
“If my calculations are correct,” he said, “We have just conceived a baby.”  
“We… what? How did you manage that?”  
Aziraphale hesitated. “You know I’m not altogether sure. I think that I just tried very hard.”  
Crowley felt terrified for a moment, his hand resting over his stomach. “I’m… going to have a baby.”  
“If everything went as I hope.”  
Crowley smiled. “I - we - we are going to have a baby!” He jumped out of bed and ran over to Crolwey, grabbing him around the waist and doing his best to swing it around. “Angel!” he gasped. “By heaven and hell, we’re going to have a baby!”


	4. Chapter 4

The next days and weeks were scary for them both. The hardest thing, thus far, at least for Crowley, was not being able to drink alcohol. Neither knew if what Aziraphale had done worked. There wasn’t any evidence yet. They weren’t even quite sure the first sign that it had. Crowley had no period to miss.  
It was early one morning when Aziraphale awoke feeling funny. He didn’t sleep as often as Crowley, sometimes going for weeks on end without so much as a nap, but last night he may have had a bit too much brandy, which always put him out like a light. He had never had a hangover before, though. Was that what this was? He sat up, feeling a bit woozy.  
“Crowley dear?” he said, when he’d noticed his husband was not in bed with him. The only response he received was a muffled gag from the bathroom. He shot up, fear welling up inside him, and darted to the bathroom. Crowley was bent of the toilet, puking.  
“Oh! Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped, remembering morning sickness was a symptom of pregnancy.  
“Satan dammit!” Crowley hissed, bending over the toilet again. He wasn’t even sure why they had a toilet. Neither of them needed it. “I haven’t even eaten in three days! How am I puking?”  
Crowley only really ate when Aziraphale made him something special, but he hadn’t been feeling hungry recently.  
Aziraphale got on his knees next to Crowley. “You know what this means though, love,” he said. “It means your pregnant. It worked!”  
Crowley sat up. “Oh…” he said, his face going a bit red. “I -” his face went from red to green, and he threw up again.  
“I was thinking,” Aziraphale added calmly. “That for the baby’s sake, it might be better if you ate more regularly. I’ve really no idea how any of this works with a demon.”  
Crowley made a face, and puked again.  
This became a relatively common occurrence. Crowley got headaches, his chest, despite having neither breasts or nipples, went remarkably sore and tender. He was often tired, and even more moody than usual. Aziraphale did his best to be accommodating, and always made him whatever food he was craving. But things weren’t all bad. They’d sit together most evenings, either on the sofa or on the back porch, in each other’s arms. Aziraphale’s hand rested on Crowley’s stomach.  
“Can you believe we did this together?” he smiled.  
“I wouldn’t have if you’d told me this would happen a few months ago,” replied the demon.  
“I wonder if we ought to join some sort of group,” the angel added.  
“Group?”  
“Yes, I’ve read about them. Many of the books encouraged couples to join a group of other pregnant couples, so that they could discuss things.”  
“Look at me, Angel,” Crowley said, “Look at us. So you really think we’d be welcome?”  
Aziraphale frowned. “I wouldn’t see why not! It’s not the world it used to be, dear.”  
Crowley shrugged. “If you want to.”  
And Aziraphale did. A few weeks later found them both sitting on big blue exercise balls in a circle of other couples. Aziraphale found it incredibly difficult to sit with his knees together as usual without falling over. Crowley, now showing, was wearing uncharacteristically hideous pregnancy pants. His skin tight jeans no longer fit, and a shopping trip had become necessary. He was not fond of them, but it was worth it.  
“We’d like to welcome our new members,” the leader was saying, “Crowley and Aziraphale.”  
Several sets of eyes stared, rather confused, at the odd-looking pair. Had they been seen outside of a pregnancy class, most of the other couples there would not only have assumed they were both men, but that Aziraphale was Crowley’s sugar daddy.  
“Thank you very much,” Aziraphale smiled. “This is our first child, and my husband and I are very excited for our journey.”  
Crowley pursed his lips and folded his arms over his bump. This was ridiculous.  
After the session was over, snacks were served. Aziraphale was particularly excited.  
“You’re not our first gay couple,” chatted the leader to Aziraphale.  
“Oh!” Aziraphale smiled, his mouth full of crackers and cheese. We’re they gay? They both presented as males more often than not, but Crowley could often be seen presenting female. Aziraphale supposed it didn’t really matter.  
“They usually have a surrogate mother though,” the woman added.  
Aziraphale knew when someone was probing for answers, and he didn’t really mind. He and Crowley had decided on saying Crowley was transgender. It was a lot easier to explain that way. And still it wasn’t particularly easy.  
“My husband is transgender,” Aziraphale said.  
“Oh, of course,” the woman said, flushing slightly, “I should have guessed.”  
Crowley was angrily sipping a mocktail in the corner when one of the other mothers walked over to him.  
“It's so exciting, isn’t it,” she said. “Growing a child inside you.”  
He looked at her. “Er, yes,” he replied.  
“What’s your favorite part?” She asked. “Mine is feeling them kick. But I suppose you’re too early on for that.”  
“Yes,” Crowley nodded. “I suppose my favorite part is… my favorite part is knowing that the baby will be half of each of us. You know? That we’ll be able to see us both in their face.”  
The woman looked up at him, smiling, his dark glasses hiding his eyes. She wondered why he wore them.


End file.
